lagrimas de dragón cap 1
by edxpraxx
Summary: la historia épica de un gordito pedorro


**esta es mi primera historia**

**Lágrimas de dragón (Dragon Tears)**

Toda historia tiene un principio.

Yo era un tipo que vivía pegado a la computadora leyendo historia de fantasía quejándose de lo mal que lo trata la vida pensando en lo imperfecto que es el mundo sin darme cuenta que el imperfecto es el que no trata de cambiar.

La historia comienza en el planta tierra en el año 2022. La tierra es un mundo que es regida por las (naciones unidas para un mejor futuro ) o en sus siglas en inglés como UNBF la tierra no solo era un mundo solo para la humanidad muchos habitantes de otros planetas emigraban a la tierra para obtener un mejor estilo de vida huyendo de las guerras entre mundos o incluso la pobreza de recursos en estos esto causaba marginación en la población etc ; eso que no nos importe ese es problema del gobierno .

Se escucha el timbre de la escuela primaria Amat Moncada: rin rin rin

Un niño gordito y de baja estatura se dirige a sus compañeros de grupo :

-Puedo jugar

-no tu no puedes jugar

-pero por queeeee ¡

-eres un gordito gaseoso

Voces de niños burlándose:

-gordito gaseoso, gordito gaseoso, gordito gaseoso, gordito gaseoso, gordito gaseoso, gordito gaseoso

-Además de gordito es pobre

Mientras corre el niño se ven las lágrimas de odio tratando de escurrir en su inocente cara

En su mente se pregunta con el corazón destrozado:

¿Por qué no tengo amigos? ¿Por qué me odian? ¿Por qué mama?

Se hace un playback:

-Tú no eres mi verdadera mama no me quieres ¡

Una mujer de edad mayor contesta con un palo de un utensilio de limpieza.

-por favor quien te puede querer eres un adefesio igual que tu horrible madre ni tu papa te quiere.

Termina playback.

Bajo la sabana de la cama se escucha un pequeño yanto del niño diciendo:

-por qué me pasa esto a mí no me lo merezco nadie me quiere como deciárea vengarme de todos para que sientan lo que e sentido toda mi vida.

**9 años después **

Se escucha la voz de una señora que se encuentra de mal humor :

-despiértate flojo es hora de ir a la escuela (pone cara de monstro meme )

-mmmm tía pero aaff ya boy (cara de flojera )

Alan :( pensando mientras esta en la ducha ) según yo me fui a vivir con mi tia para recibir un mejor trato pero ¡no¡ en cambio tengo que lavar la ropa , cocinar, limpiar los pisos, limpiar los baños , pasear al perro aaaaaaaaaa ¡odio mi vida¡.

Se escucha un profundo grito de la tía de Alan

-Que dijiste

Wiki-Nada nada tía preciosa

-ok

Se escucha en su mente tirando una pequeña nube de alivio de la boca

Increíble es tan mala mi tía que puede leer mis pensamientos.

Grito de la tía:

-Dijiste algo ¡

Bueno el mal rato del chico paso, se podía ver a este caminando en la acera de una calle hacia la escuela , derrepenteeeee ¡ sale una manada de lobos mutantes con alas una pelea épica se libró Alan iba ganando, pero cuando le lanzo un golpe .

Wiki despiertaaaaaaa¡

wiki-Aaa mm que paso Mariela (ella es Mariela una chica morenita de cabello negro )

Te quédate dormido como siempre en la clase de matemática ¡ (grito)

wiki -aa perdón mayi tu sabes que matemáticas no es lo mío.

Como puedo ver tampoco literatura, historia, informática (es interrumpida ).

wiki-Si ya ya, ya entendieron los lectores, no soy don trabajador pero comprende tengo que dejar hacer mis deberes y además hacer mi tarea.

Mayi – que tarea? Tu nunca haces tarea .

Wiki – a bueno es que es que, mira una cosa (sonrojado señala hacia una dirección y sale corriendo de la pena )

Se escucha una voz súper gay a

-Hola wikiiii que haces (se puede observar a un chico con pecas, cabello purpura y una wadaña o una oz en su espalda )

Wiki- a hola ramón que tal como estas ( ._.)

Ramón – nada amigo lo de siempre mi padre me obligo a chuparle la alma a un canario.

Wiki – mmj típico tu padre al ser un demonio tiene costumbres raras .

Ramón- si pero bueno tu papa a que se dedica.

Wiki- -_- es músico en un grupo de conga.

Ramón- bueno menos mal tu familia no es rara.

Wiki – si pero la vida de la gran mayoría de ustedes es muy interesante.

Ramón – de que hablas?

Wiki- amigo tu tienes poderes eres un humanoide mitad demonio, mayi es una ninja ,

Roberth es un neko tiene habilidades gato y yo soy un gordito con problemas de pereza, sin ninguna habilidad que me agá único.

Ramón-eso no es cierto tu eres ¿eres? Buen dibujante.

Wiki-gracias ramón sabes eso no me ayuda mucho adiós ramón.

Ramón - espera no te enojes mira esto es el nuevo link neuronal ( ramón expande su mano para enseñar un pequeño artefacto tecnológico similar a un audífono )

Wiki – no puede ser ¿ como lo conseguiste?

Ramón – quieres probarlo este es tuyo y este es mío ( le da el pequeño artefacto al chico )

Estas listo wiki?

Wiki – si (se escucha el grito de wiki y ramón ) acción link

Playback

Nota: el link neuronal es un artefacto de alta tecnología que le permite al usuario conectarse al los servidores de la extranet, intranet y internet. Los usuarios libran batallas línea por diversión .

Los chicos aparecen digitalizándo sus cuerpos en un paraíso tropical o una playa

Wiki-espera que es esto que está aquí abajo. ( Señala un cuadro digital de bajo de ramón

Ramón- a eso parece ser mi barra de HP dice 100%. (Lanzando un golpe a wiki en el estómago)

Wiki – pero que te pasa por que me pega .(retorciéndose de dolor )

Ramón-es un juego trata de pegarme.

Wiki - hay voy ya (tira un golpe y este es esquivado por su veloz amigo)

Espera eso es trampa no vale esquivar .

Ramón –listo para perder (lanza su wadaña como si fuera un bumerán desintegrando a wiki dejando su barra de vida en cero )

Se escucha la voz de una computadora

Final link wiki

Ramón winner

**Aparecen de nuevo en el mundo real**

Wiki- aaaaa me ganaste eso no es justo .

Ramón- bueno si comieras menos y hicieras mas ejercicio serias muy bueno amigo.

Wiki-que y ahora te burlas de mi adiós ramón nos vemos (se va con una cara de enojo)

Después de un rato se puede notar a caminando en un viejo parque

Wiki- no puede ser porque me pasa esto a mi como me gustaría ser más fuerte

(Cuando se mueve un arbusto de repente ve a un pequeño reptil de extraña forma y color azul)

Wiki – pero que ven amiguito .

Este sale corriendo tras el pequeño reptil el cual se dirige a gran velocidad a lo profundo del bosque cerca al parque .

Wiki –espera amiguito no corras (mientras observa que el pequeño reptil se lanzó en un agujero en la tierra ) ya no aguanto pero que es esto es un poso debió haber entrado aquí adentro voy a entrar .

Continuara….


End file.
